1952-53 Allan Cup Final
Finalists Western Canada: Penticton V's Eastern Canada: Kitchener-Waterloo Dutchmen Final Best of 7 @ Kitchener *Tuesday April 28 Kitchener-Waterloo 5 Penticton 2 *Thursday April 30 Kitchener-Waterloo 8 Penticton 3 *Saturday May 2 Penticton 2 Kitchener-Waterloo 1 *Monday May 4 Kitchener-Waterloo 5 Penticton 3 *Wednesday May 6 Kitchener-Waterloo 5 Penticton 0 Kitchener-Waterloo Dutchmen beat Penticton V's 4 games to 1. Kitchener-Waterloo Dutchmen won the Allan Cup. Team Photos 52-53KWDut.jpg|Kitchener-Waterloo Dutchmen Newspaper Story From: The Nelson Daily News Thursday, May 7, 1953 Dutchmen Capture Allan Cup After 35 Years Penticton Blanked 5-0 Kitchener, Ontario (CP)--Kitchener-Waterloo Dutchmen completed their conquest for the Allan Cup after a 35 year wait, by blanking the Penticton V's 5-0 in the fifth game of the best-of-seven series for the Canadian senior hockey championship. Goalie Bobby Gillson, the substitute netminder from Owen Sound's Mercurys, who came in last Saturday to play a sensational hockey, and handed the Dutchmen their only defeat, went down with flying colours. He made 48 stops against a high flying Dutchmen club that just would not be denied. The V's tried hard, but they were outskated and outplayed all the way. It was a storybook wind up to a season that saw the Dutchmen come from third place in their Ontario Hockey Association senior A series, to sweep aside the Stratford Indians in five games, Owen Sound Mercurys in six, and the Sudbury Wolves and Smith Falls Rideaus in two limit series of seven games. The Bobby Schnurr-Doug Verity-Maurice Leveque line carried the mail for three goals Wednesday night, including the two big ones in the first period. Verity Scores Winner Verity, the old pappy guy of 33, scored on a crossfire drive from about 25 feet, that beat Gillson to the corner at 2:10 of the first period. It was the winner but no one would have believed it at the time. Leveque, playing with his right shoulder frozen, notched the second goal, and the first of two for him, at 18:18. He came in off left wing for a perfectly timed pass by Schnurr. The V's had their early chances. They hit the goalpost several times but as the game wore on they ran out of steam, and the Dutchmen, flying fast as ever, just ran off with it in the third. Jack McKenzie made it 3-0 at 15:05 of the final with a smart counter on a pass by Brooker. Brooker rapped in Don Bauer's backhand pass at 19:00, and Leveque caged a rebound of Verity's shot at 10:34 to finish it off. A packed house of 7,856, which raised the series count to 36,674 for five games, cheered wildly and exploded firecrackers as the last minute rolled around. McAvoy In Fighting Mood In the final frame defenceman George McAvoy of the V's, penalized for boarding, speared referee Lorne Lyndon of Winnipeg as he skated to the box. Lynden applied a match misconduct. McAvoy then got into a fight with a police sergeant in the penalty box, and when being escorted to his dressing room, got into an altercation with another on the opposite side of the rink. The Warwick brothers, Dick, Bill and Grant, played fine hockey in a losing cause. Doug Kilburn and Jack McIntyre worked hard and Jim Fleming starred on defence. The Dutchemn's defence came up with its best game of the series, and the V's seldom were able to muster a clear shot on Woodall in the final thirty minutes. Category:Allan Cup Finals Category:1953 in hockey